


Five Times Dan Got Jealous…

by JenCollins, WordsAblaze



Series: Crazy Collabs [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dan Howell, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecure Dan Howell, Jealous Dan Howell, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Phan - Freeform, Possessive Dan Howell, Protective Dan, Puppies, Wedding Fluff, Worried Phil Lester, general fluff tbh, idk what else, not for long, phil's glasses are sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/pseuds/WordsAblaze
Summary: …And the one time jealousy was the last thing on his mind, ft. collabs, puppies, misunderstandings, unbuttoned shirts, twitter selfies, and a happily ever after. Enjoy!





	Five Times Dan Got Jealous…

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to guest who left kudos when the fic wasn't even fully here because I didn't know an emoji would mess everything up! <3 It's all fine now, for the record, but wow, that was the most stressful posting experience... anyway, have fun reading!!

 

Phil was making another youtube video. But not a simple one. It was a collab. With another guy.

Usually, Dan didn't mind that but this time he'd heard some things, he'd heard that this guy had a crush on Phil and, well, Dan really wasn’t one to share what was his.

He let Phil start explaining their video, he didn't say anything when the guy was looking at Phil with adoration in his eyes, he just let it happen.

Then they started filming.

Dan could hear them laughing, but it wasn't casual laughter, it sounded flirty, and he wasn't happy with it.

Dan didn’t want to be rude and intrude on their filming so he simply took out his phone, sending a quick text to Phil.

**\- Wanna kiss ya. -**

He waited for Phil to reply, expecting either a light scolding or an equally sappy message back but he got nothing, just an empty screen.

He didn't do anything at first but then, once he heard the other guy ask for Phil's number, he got a bit angry, trying not to worry but not being able to help it.

He wasn’t even thinking when he sent another message, sure that Phil was holding his phone.

**\- Oh baby, you felt so good last night. -**

He knows Phil has received the message because he heard an embarrassed squeak that has to be his.

Then, a small message:

_-Dan, seriously, let me finish this…-_

**\- Don’t give him your number. -** Dan sent a text, then another one: **\- Please. -** and one more after that, - **I can fuck you better than he ever will. -**

- _You're not serious…-_

He heard Phil laugh again at something the other guy said and then the thud of phones being put down. He groaned, flopping onto the floor with a frown.

\- Phiiiil! Could you please come and help me, quick?! - Dan yelled, putting a bit of panic in his voice to make sure that Phil would have no other choice than to come.

He heard the other guy mutter something that didn't sound good but, sure enough, Phil's footsteps sounded down the hall and then his head appeared in the doorway.

\- Yes, Dan? What is it that couldn't wait another ten minutes? -

\- This. - Dan pulled Phil into a heated kiss, letting one hand roam through his hair and, with the other, pulling him closer by his waist, making sure to leave Phil breathless.

Phil blinked once they pulled apart, clearing his throat, but he was smiling.

\- Okay… - he breathed.

Dan was biting his lip, still holding Phil close, looking him deep in the eyes.

Phil smirked softly. - Aw, Danny, don't be jealous, I know you give the best kisses… -

\- Only kisses? - Dan let his hands drop to his sides, his nose scrunching up a bit.

Phil frowned and lifted his chin up with his fingers, leaning in close. - For now… If you let me finish filming and get rid of him, I can find out if you give the best of, well, everything else… - his voice was velvet, soft and promising and kind of sexy.

\- Then go and get rid of him. - Dan pulled Phil into one more, hungry kiss before letting him go, slapping his ass playfully.

Phil gasped, then blushed, winking at Dan.

\- Sure thing, Mr Jealous. I'll see you soon, be ready… -

\- Can’t wait. - and with that, Dan felt happy again, his jealousy replaced with excitement.

 

**~~~~~~~**

 

Dan couldn’t bring himself to smile, he had no idea why.

He and Phil had decided to visit the dog shelter and so, that’s where they were, kneeling in front of the little puppies in their area.

The only problem was, most of them seemed to prefer Phil, excitedly climbing into his lap and leaving Dan to awkwardly sit there and watch.

Dan tried to get the puppies’ attention with little treats they gave them but none came, they were all over Phil.

Phil didn’t seem to notice Dan’s problem at first, giggling as the puppies tried to climb up his arms.

\- Phil, - Dan whispered, trying to get some of his attention.

\- Yeah? - Phil asked without looking at him, making a cute face at one of the smaller puppies.

\- Phiil, - Dan whined a bit louder.

Phil groaned and looked up to see Dan’s pout. He laughed and shook his head. - Dan, come on, why aren’t you playing with the little doggos? They’re so cute! -

\- Because they prefer you, - Dan growled in a cute way.

As if proving his point, the one puppy that had been sitting on his lap got up and ran to Phil, jumping onto his knees excitedly.

Phil jumped, then stroked its ears, looking back at Dan. - Uh… Come over here then… -

Dan scooted closer to Phil right away, letting their legs brush together.

Phil smiled at him, lifting one of the puppies and placing it in Dan’s arms. - There. Now, smile, you grumpy old man! -

\- Hey, you are older than me. - Dan stuck his tongue out at Phil before starting to stroke the puppy, scooting even closer to Phil.

\- Do you want to get any closer? - Phil laughed but didn’t move away. At least, not until a puppy jumped between them and forced them to split so they didn’t squash it.

Dan wasn’t happy about that, trying to put a hand on Phil’s thigh.

Almost immediately, one of the puppies bit his hand, growling playfully. Dan yelped, snatching his hand back and scowling at the adorable but slightly annoying puppy.

\- Mine, - Dan growled back at the puppy, pulling Phil’s hand into his.

Phil laughed, shaking his head. - Don’t tell me you’re in competition with the puppies? -

\- What? No. I'm just telling them that you are already taken. - Dan tried to hide the obvious truth.

Even the puppies seemed to doubt him. Phil shrugged and turned back to them, holding his hands out and letting them nibble at the treats.

Dan watched Phil for a moment before trying to scoot closer once again.

This time, the puppies let him, one of them settling down over both his and Phil’s legs. Dan smiled, letting his head rest on Phil’s shoulder, breathing in his scent, the smell of warmth.

\- I love you, - Dan whispered to Phil with almost no sound.

Phil waited a moment before turning to him and smiling widely. - I love you more than these puppies… -

And with that, all of Dan’s jealousy was gone, a big smile spreading over his lips.

 

**~~~~~~~**

 

Phil had been spending the whole evening texting someone and laughing, grinning time from time.

It made Dan feel uneasy.

He tried to brush it off when another joyful laugh escaped Phil’s lips.

_He used to react like that when we first start texting…_

His mood was getting more and more sour as the evening went on but he didn’t have an excuse to stop Phil from texting until his stomach started rumbling.

\- Phil! Get your butt over here! We need to eat! - Dan yelled, hoping he could have his own conversation with Phil now.

But Phil just kept texting whoever he was texting and grinning like a lovesick teenager.

Dan felt even bigger jealousy strike his body.

He counted to ten, like you were meant to do, and put the plates on the table, warming up the leftovers from yesterday. Once they’d heated up, he yelled for Phil again: - Phiiil! Come on, it’ll get cold!! -

But yet again, he got no answer, Phil was too deep into his conversation to even hear Dan.

Fed up, Dan angrily sat at the table, staring at their food until he couldn’t hear anything anymore, he was too focused on trying not to explode.

Phil’s joyful giggles were haunting him, not letting him calm down.

He didn’t want to hurt Phil so he grabbed his phone and messaged Phil, hoping that he’d see the message: - **The food is getting cold, get off your phone!-**

There was no reply for 10 minutes then a simple, short - _ok -_

And yet, still no Phil.

Dan groaned to himself as he got the message, then stared at it for what seemed like an eternity, waiting, sitting there on his own.

Then he got a notification from Twitter, saying that Phil had tweeted.

“It feels so good to meet a person that you can spend actual hours talking to and not get tired!”

If it had been any other time, Dan would have laughed at the emoji, but now, he was angry and hurt, feeling left out and less important.

Dan stood up, making the chair fall over from the intensity of the action, stomping off to their bedroom, letting the door slam shut a lot louder than needed.

He heard Phil finally, finally get up and walk to the kitchen where their food was now cold, then the footsteps got closer until they were outside their bedroom. A small knock echoed on the door before Phil just walked in.

\- Dan? What’s wrong? Why’d you leave before eating anything? -

\- What’s wrong? - Dan hissed, throwing his shirt somewhere in anger. - You’re asking me what’s wrong?! I waited an hour for you to get your ass to eat together with me! An HOUR, Phil! -

Phil’s confusion changed to guilt as he picked up the shirt and draped it over their desk chair.

Dan was trying to unbutton his jeans in anger and still long-lasting jealousy but he just couldn’t get it to work, screaming at himself in frustration and despair.

He was about to give up entirely when Phil put a hand on his shoulder, not letting him say anything before he was guided to the bed.

\- Dan, it’s a button, don’t kill it because you’re angry with me, - Phil murmured, gently reaching to undo said button.

\- I’m not angry. I’m hurt! Know the difference. - Dan was so overwhelmed by all the jealousy that he felt close to tears.

Phil undid the button fully before looking up at Dan, smiling at him. - Hey, you know you’re the most important person to me. I mean, come on, I was texting my mum half the time, you don’t have to be jealous of her… -

\- You were ignoring me… Wait, what? - Dan looked Phil in the eyes, feeling confused.

Phil smiled cheekily. - Who did you think the tweet was about? -

\- Some guy… - Dan murmured, feeling the shame overcome him, hanging his head low.

\- You’re not wrong, actually, - Phil said before laughing a little. - It was about you, silly! I was reading back our messages! -

\- You were…? - Dan looked up, feeling a bit emotional.

Moving to sit beside Dan, Phil nodded. - I knew you’d see the tweet and I thought you’d know it was about you. Who else would it be? You’re the only one I can talk to for more than five minutes. -

\- I’m sorry, Phil! - Dan threw himself into Phil’s arms.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’ pulling him close. - I’m sorry for making you think I was ignoring you… -

\- I forgive you. - Dan looked up at Phil with literal heart eyes before pulling him into a love-filled kiss.

Phil gasped for a second but then kissed back, sliding one hand into Dan’s hair.

Just by feeling Phil’s soft hand in his hair and his strong arms around him, Dan’s jealousy dissolved, replaced with love and reassurance.

 

**~~~~~~~**

 

Dan and Phil did not go to clubs very often.

Nope.

But today, one of their friends had asked them to come, practically begged them to, because it was his birthday and he wanted to throw a party.

Even before they left, Dan knew this wouldn’t go well; Phil just looked too good and Dan didn’t want to share him with anyone else.

And he was right, everyone’s eyes were on Phil.

And those three top buttons that had been left open were making it even worse.

Dan could barely stop staring, he only ever looked away to glare at the people who were also entranced by Phil, even though he didn’t know it.

And damn, Phil was smiling at everyone so politely, making these guys drool even more.

Dan grabbed Phil’s hand, not caring that it was too hot and they were both a little sweaty, making Phil look to him in shock.

\- Please button up that damn shirt, I don’t care that I said it looks damn sexy at home, now I want you to button it back up, as you wanted in the beginning. - Dan tried to not let his voice sound too hard.

Phil just frowned at him. - But, Dan, it’s so hot, I’ll melt! Do you want me to melt? -

\- What? No. - Dan shook his head, still not letting go of Phil’s hand.

\- Then enough with the fuss! Come on, let’s get a drink before we both die of dehydration! - Phil pulled Dan along to the drinks table, a smile still on his face.

Dan made sure to stand right next to Phil, pressed slightly against him, standing with his side facing the bar so that he would be in front of at least half of Phil’s ass and no one could check it out.

It still didn’t work, some random guy walked over to them with a lazy, probably drunk, smile and looked them both up and down, his gaze lingering on Phil and his open buttons.

\- Well, hello there. Fancy a dance? - The guy asked, winking.

\- Fuck you. - Dan growled, throwing an arm around Phil’s waist, pulling him even more against himself, giving the guy a death glare.

The guy just laughed. - Maybe later. All I want right now is a dance with him if you don’t mind. - He nodded at Phil.

\- No. - Dan growled again, gripping Phil’s hip even tighter.

\- Ow, - Phil mumbled but didn’t move away, just loosened Dan’s grip enough to stop it from bruising later. - Dan, what’s up? What’s wrong with one dance? -

\- If you want to dance, then dance with me, not some drunk guy who just wants to get in your pants. - Dan hissed.

Phil blinked in surprise before turning to the guy, a frown on his face. - Is that true? You just want to have sex? -

\- If you’re offering, - He laughed.

Phil made a face, sighing. - I’m not. I have a boyfriend. Sorry. - Then he turned to Dan and smiled before kissing him softly.

Dan sighed with relief as they kissed, pulling Phil fully into his arms.

Phil’s arms slid around his waist and pressed the two of them together, as if they weren’t close enough already.

\- Will you please button up that shirt now? It’s driving me crazy… - Dan murmured, pressing their foreheads together.

Leaning closer to Dan’s ear, Phil shook his head and whispered: - Why don’t we go back home and you can unbutton it entirely? -

Dan’s breath hitched for a moment, then he nodded, pulling Phil with him to the exit.

\- I never liked clubs anyway, - Phil laughed as they walked out, the cool breeze hitting them.

Dan just laughed, shaking his head.

\- You really are driving me crazy. - Dan looked down at Phil with a big smile on his face.

The smile on Phil’s face was equally as wide as the two of them happily started to walk back home, their hands swinging between them, and Dan couldn’t find it in him to be jealous anymore.

 

**~~~~~~~**

 

Dan was scrolling through his social media when he saw a photo of Phil he hadn’t seen before: it was a selfie, more like sexy than cute, where Phil was in the bathroom, his collarbones showing and his eyes even more blue than usual.

Dan was really confused about where this photo had come from, he would have been the first one to see it if Phil would want to post it on Instagram.

\- Phil! - he yelled, then remembered that Phil had gone to buy them some milk because they’d used it all up yesterday.

Groaning, he chose to scroll through the comments, hoping that one of them might tell him more about his photo.

The comments weren’t making much sense so he moved to twitter and there it was.

Phil had personally tweeted the photo.

But to some random fan.

Some random fan who just so happened to be a male.

Phil had sent a sexy selfie of himself to a random guy, without telling Dan.

He always was asking Dan’s opinion on photos he posted.

Dan frowned, squinting at the photo, wondering when it had been taken and why he hadn’t been told; he couldn’t help imagining the worst.

Dan texted Phil after a few minutes of simply drowning in thoughts of all the possible scenarios.

\- **Hey, will you be home soon?** -

The reply was, thankfully, instant: _\- Yeah, should be five mins, why? -_

\- **I just miss you already.** -

_\- Alright, alright. I’m bringing chocolate! -_

\- **I’m waiting for you. X** -

Dan still felt really uneasy, bad thoughts eating him alive.

After a few minutes, he got another text from Phil: _\- Didn’t you see the surprise I sent you? -_

\- **What surprise?** \- Now Dan felt even more confused.

_\- The one on twitter? Didn’t you get it? -_

Dan could almost hear the confusion in Phil’s text.

\- **No…** -

Dan felt a bit scared now, wondering if Phil had meant for him to see the photo he’d sent someone else. He couldn’t help wondering if this was Phil’s way of saying he had a crush or something.

Dan felt a bit dizzy from all that was happening, waiting for Phil to come home faster.

He didn’t feel himself drop the phone or start panicking but he did hear when Phil’s keys jingled in the door a while later, after which there was a small thud, followed by Phil’s footsteps walking through the house.

\- Dan? Dan, where are you? -

\- Phil, are you interested in some other guy? - Dan couldn’t help himself and asked right away when Phil finally entered the room.

Phil just stared at him, his mouth open, before slowly shaking his head. - What? Of course not! Why would you think something like that? -

Dan felt so relieved that he slid down on the couch, letting out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

\- I just… I got jealous. And my mind couldn’t stop imagining the worst and… and… I just needed to ask it straight away… - Dan breathed out.

Phil’s expression softened and he sat down next to Dan, lacing their fingers together. - Dan, I can’t love anyone else when I have you… what did you get jealous of though? -

\- I saw everyone re-posting a sexy selfie of yours and then I saw that you’d tweeted it to some guy… It was such a sexy selfie but I had no idea when you took it or why you didn’t ask me before posting it… and that guy… well… He looked younger and fitter… I just… ugh. - Dan pulled his own hair in frustration, feeling the jealousy hit him again just by imagining the guy drooling over Phil’s photo right now.

He looked up to see Phil’s reaction and gasped; Phil was pale, biting his lip anxiously. - Phil? -

Phil cleared his throat nervously. - Uh… You- I didn’t ask you because I was meant to send it to you… Just before I left, as a, um, gift… Oh no… -

Before Dan could process that, Phil had run out of the room.

\- Phil! Wait! - Dan was up on his feet in an instant, running to Phil.

He found Phil muttering to himself, pacing back and forth as he stared at his phone in horror. When Dan arrived, Phil looked up, close to tears. - Dan, I sent it to the wrong person, what- I don’t know what to do… -

\- Oh… - Dan sat down next to Phil, snaking an arm around his waist, pulling Phil down with him.

Dan took his phone, simply deleting the tweet.

\- Well… I don’t know, just ignore that you did it? - Dan looked over at Phil. - You really meant to send it to me? -

Phil took a deep breath and nodded. - Of course. Who else would I send that to? - After a second, he added: - I hate it when people make their profiles look the same as yours. -

\- You are so cute, - Dan murmured, a big smile spreading over his lips, pulling Phil into a deep but sweet kiss. - I love that photo, but, next time, maybe send it through phone messages. -

Phil nodded again, smiling a little. - Yeah, good idea. I’m sorry… - he whispered softly.

\- It’s not really your fault. Now, will you tell me when you took that photo and what you were thinking about? Because, damn, you looked sexy as fuck. - Dan pulled Phil even closer, getting lost in his eyes.

\- Oh, Dan, can’t you guess? - Phil smirked, winking at Dan. - You were the only thing on my mind. -

\- You are the only thing on my mind now. - Dan bit his lip, his eyes getting darker with love and lust, all his jealousy gone.

 

**~~~~~~~**

 

There are a lot of ways to announce that you and your boyfriend want to get married. Some are fancy, some are simple, some are crazy, and some… well, some are just weird and unexpected. So, of course, Dan and Phil would choose the latter for their announcement.

They hadn’t meant to say it but they couldn’t help it, the conversation at the dinner table just gave them a perfect opportunity: Dan’s mum had just asked whether Phil’s brother and his girlfriend were getting married anytime soon.

So Dan grabbed Phil’s hand tighter, bringing it in his lap, looking him deep in the eyes and nodding with a nervous smile playing on his lips.

Dan was nervous, even more than that, he tried so hard not to start shaking or have a panic attack. It just felt so important. He let the moment of when they'd actually decided to do it play back in his head to calm him down a bit.

Phil squeezed his hand gently and gave him an encouraging nod, knowing that he’d wanted to say it, to tell everyone.

\- Well, we have no idea when he’s getting married but we would love to see you all at the church on the nineteenth of October, around noon… - Dan blurted out before taking a huge sip from his wine glass, squeezing Phil’s hand so hard that it was turning a bit blue.

Their families stared at them in shock, their mouths dropping open comically.

Dan was scared they’d stopped breathing but then his mum coughed nervously. - What are you saying? Are you two...? -

Phil nodded on behalf of both of them, smiling. - Yeah, we are. We’re ready to get married! -

\- Fuck, I’m going to faint… - Dan mumbled so quietly that only Phil could hear, already feeling dizzy.

\- Breathe, Dan, it’s okay, we’re not actually getting married yet, - Phil whispered to him, shuffling closer so the two of them were basically sat on the same seat.

Dan nodded, leaning against Phil, downing his wine glass.

\- Huh, so, the weather? - Dan laughed, still feeling nervous.

It just was so important to him.

Phil’s brother and his girlfriend shared a knowing look before smiling happily at them before his brother said: - Of course we’ll come! We’d better get the best seats! -

\- We were talking about how we want it and, - Dan looked Phil in the eyes, getting lost for a moment because of all the love he saw there. - And we're thinking about making it small, like maybe only family… - Dan couldn’t look away from Phil’s eyes, feeling the very familiar urge to kiss him.

Their mums both make a high-pitched squealing noise of excitement, making the others all wince.

\- We would be honoured to come! Have you boys organised everything already? -

\- Well, since it’s already two weeks away, we have looked for churches. Nothing else really. - Dan breathed out, not caring about what the others would say and pulling Phil into a small but really soft kiss.

Phil kissed him back but giggled before the kiss could get any deeper, pulling back with a fond smile and turning back to everyone else with a blush on his cheeks. - Uh, sorry… -

\- I just can’t get my lips off you. - Dan was still looking at Phil with heart eyes, forgetting about everyone else in the room.

\- Oh, get a room, Dan! - his brother laughed, making a face that only Phil saw.

\- Later. - Dan waved him off, turning to look at their family again. - So what were we talking about? - Dan took a sip from Phil’s wine glass.

Immediately, Phil took it out of his hand and put it back on the table, out of Dan’s reach. - That’s enough wine unless you want to really embarrass us both, - Phil said quietly, shaking his head in amusement.

Luckily, nobody else heard.

A wide smile, almost a smirk, appeared on Dan’s face.

\- I know that smile, - Phil’s mum laughed, - I think dinner is over for tonight guys! -

A small blush appeared on Dan’s cheeks.

\- But will you all come? To the wedding…? - Dan asked, nervousness coming back to him, all his playfulness gone.

It almost looked scary, the way everyone at the table suddenly started nodding, saying that yes, they would come.

\- See? Nothing to worry about. - Phil smiled at Dan.

\- I just want it to be perfect to you. - Dan looked at Phil with pure honesty, letting all his guards down.

Phil looked ready to cry but took a deep breath and swallowed. - As long as you’re there, it’s more than perfect for me. -

\- I will make sure to give you the best wedding you can have. - Dan put a hand on Phil’s cheek, every word full of indescribable love.

A week later, Dan was still trying to do just that, the two of them choosing what to wear for their wedding day.

They’d looked through a dozen different shops before finally, finally finding the one they were in now, having tried on matching suits and agreed that they were perfect.

\- Just, I want to add one more thing to them. - Dan turned to Phil, looking him up and down, feeling so damn happy to be the reason why Phil was in a suit.

Phil nodded, tired but excited again because Dan’s eyes were sparkling. - Okay, what do you want to add? -

\-  A blue rose. To compliment your ocean deep eyes. - Dan breathed out, feeling so excited and still not believing that they would actually get married in less than a week.

The smile on Phil’s face was bigger than any he’d ever had before so he nodded again. - Of course, that sounds amazing. I love it… love you. - His voice got quieter at the end so that nobody else would hear it but Dan.

\- Just please don’t start to cry or I swear, I will overflow this place with my own tears. - Dan let out a laugh, smiling at Phil.

Phil giggled instead of crying, then raised an eyebrow. - Should we get you a black rose? You know, for that aesthetic you keep talking about? -

Dan was breathless, his eyes watering, so he just pulled Phil into a big hug.

Once they’d recovered, they ended up buying the two roses, one blue and one black, then going back home and trying them on again so they could take a photo with no interruptions.

You could see how Dan was more comfortable now, joking around, even squeezing Phil’s butt right when they were taking a photo.

Phil had a blush because of that in most of the photos - that they’d never delete, ever - but they chose a more innocent one to send to their families, wanting to show them a sneak peek of what was to come.

\- You look so adorable and so damn sexy. - Dan murmured in really soft voice, even softer than he usually spoke with Phil when they shared lovely moments, looking down at the photo.

\- It’s your fault! - Phil laughed. - Will you let me send the photo before you distract me and we forget all about it? -

\- Uh? - Dan looked up with eyes full of love and admiration, - Yeah, yeah. But kiss me first. -

Phil grinned and planted a tiny, fleeting kiss on Dan’s lips before grabbing his phone and running out of the room, already typing as he went.

Dan laughed, running to catch Phil, but not so fast, letting Phil stay ahead.

When Dan was sure Phil had finished sending it to whoever the wanted to, he tackled Phil from behind, wrapping his arms around Phil and laughing. - Can I get a proper kiss now? -

Dan didn’t even wait for an answer, leaning down to kiss Phil’s neck.

\- I like these suits even more now that I know they're so flexible. - Dan ran his hands over Phil’s chest, a smile playing on his lips. - But let’s get them off before we ruin them. -

Phil nodded, wriggling out of Dan’s arms and staring at Dan in his suit - Right, we wouldn’t want to mess up our perfect wedding… I can’t believe we’re getting married! -

\- It is one of the best decisions we’ve ever made. I just love you so damn much. - Dan pulled Phil back closer, helping him unbutton the suit.

Phil reached up and started to unbutton Dan’s in return, smiling happily. - That’s good, otherwise getting married would be a bit awkward… -

\- Well, even if I didn’t love you, I would get married to you because well, first of all, you are so damn good in bed. I wouldn’t even ask you to pay me for getting married to you. - Dan joked with a serious face, looking straight Phil in the eyes.

For a moment, Phil looked hurt, but then he must have understood that Dan wasn’t being serious because he just shrugged. - Oh, so that’s all you love me for? And here I was thinking it was my blue eyes, as you said… -

\- I didn’t tell you why the fucking is so good with you. Your blue eyes make it so much better. And since no one else has eyes like yours, I am staying with you. - Dan couldn’t hold his serious face anymore, a big grin breaking out on his face.

Phil grinned, trying his best not to laugh. - Good to hear it, I wouldn’t want to get married to someone who has a bunch of people with the same eyes in his closet or something! -

Dan burst out laughing, pulling Phil’s jacket and shirt off, putting them back on the hanger perfectly.

Shivering a little, Phil did the same for Dan’s shirt and jacket, his looking a bit wonkier. He frowned at it, then turned to Dan. - How did you get it to look so perfect? -

\- What did I get to look so perfect? You? You don’t need my help to look perfect, you already are. - Dan smiled, pushing Phil’s hair back.

The blush that spread across Phil’s face was almost as bright as a sunset. He looked at Dan with pure love in his eyes. - You are perfect and I love you so much, Dan. -

His heart singing, Dan smiled back - Will you do me a favour? -

Without even thinking, Phil was nodding his head, ready to do anything for Dan.

\- Will you wear your glasses for me? When we get married? - Dan asked.

\- You really want that…? - Phil asked, a bit unsure.

Dan put his hands on either side of Phil’s face, looking at him with sincerity. - Of course. They are beautiful, just like you. And they’re also much sexier than contacts. - He winked.

Phil blushed, - You know that we will have the whole honeymoon, right? -

\- Every day is a honeymoon when you wear your glasses, - Dan drawled.

\- Oh, shut up. - Phil pushed Dan away playfully before putting the rest of the clothes away.

Dan just laughed, lying down on the bed.

\- I can’t wait to call you my husband. - Dan closed his eyes with a big smile on his lips, fully ready for the big day.

\- Well, - Phil said, lying down beside him, - you don’t have long to wait… -

Not long at all, as it turned out, because the next week passed by almost too quickly, the two of them organising the decorations and cake without really thinking too much, knowing that it would be perfect anyway.

But right when the day and the hour came, Dan felt all the nerves that he should have felt in the past week at that one moment. He just couldn’t stay calm, freaking out and even having a breakdown, locking himself in the bathroom.

He didn’t show or tell it to Phil since they chose not to see each other right before the wedding, he didn’t want to freak out Phil as well but, right now, just minutes before the wedding was meant to start, Dan broke down again, locking himself in the bathroom yet again.

He had no idea why he was so nervous. He was now understanding all the movies where one person ran away screaming.

He was about to start crying when the bathroom door opened. As if it hadn’t even been locked. He looked up to see Phil smiling kindly at him. Phil kneeled down next to him and took Dan's hand in his, rubbing this thumb over the back of his hand softly.

\- Dan, don’t you dare leave me on our wedding day! Come on, everything is going to be perfect! We can’t get married in a bathroom though… -

Dan stood up, pulling Phil up and into a deep and rushed kiss, calming down right away as if this was his medicine, almost forgetting that he shouldn’t slide his hands into Phil’s hair, relaxing at their skin touching.

Phil grabbed his wrists before they could mess up his hair and pulled back a little, his eyes watering a little because of how happy he was already. - Hey, it’s okay, we’re going to be husbands and nothing will go wrong. Are you ready? -

\- I’m sorry that I ruined it… I just… I have no idea what happened… - Dan sighed.

Phil kissed him again, their lips barely touching, but Dan could feel it all the same. He then shook his head at Dan. - Nothing you do can ruin today, I promise. Now stop the negativity, I want to get married already! -

Dan laughed, taking Phil’s hand in his.

\- Then let’s go and do that. - A big smile was spreading over his lips.

Phil bit his lip for a moment before smirking a little. - Can we walk down the aisle together? -

\- Why not? It’s our wedding, our rules. And I don’t want to let go of you. - Dan smiled, pulling Phil even closer.

\- Thank you, - Phil said, then let one of his arms slide around Dan to rest on his waist, taking a deep breath. - Shall we go? -

\- Yes. - Dan grinned, opening the door for Phil.

The two of them walked slowly, carefully, not wanting to trip and injure themselves. By the time they got to the door of where everyone was sat, they could hear the music, ‘interrupted by fireworks’, playing softly.

Dan stretched out fully, holding Phil’s hand in his, leading him to the altar.

They could see their family smiling at them as they walked, all of them happy, their mums crying a little even though the wedding had just started. Even Dan’s family dog looked unusually happy.

When they stopped and turned to face each other again, Dan let a wide smile spread over his lips, getting lost in Phil’s blue eyes, ready to say their vows.

Just by hearing Phil’s vow, Dan’s eyes were watering and he needed to take a couple of deep breaths before he could say his, with his voice still shaking, him getting all emotional.

He wasn't the only one. Phil’s voice wavered near the end of his, a lump in his throat, and, as Dan whispered his vows, his voice full of hope and promise, Phil could barely see, practically crying.

Both of them had written their own vows, filling them with little jokes but also genuine, thoughtful words full of love.

Dan still kept a real smile on his lips, his hands shaking so terribly that it was hard to get a ring on Phil’s finger with the first try, making them laugh a bit.

Thankfully, Phil’s clumsiness had taken a break and he didn’t drop Dan’s ring, managing to get it on his finger on the second try, having to hold Dan ’s hand to stop it shaking.

\- Now you shall kiss. -

That was all they needed to hear at that moment, pulling each other into a deep, loving kiss.

A single tear slipped down Dan’s cheek from happiness.

Phil brushed it away, laughing a little before pulling Dan back into a kiss, a softer, slower one this time.

Dan broke apart before they could get too carried away with the kiss, resting his forehead against Phil’s for a second before turning to face their family with a big smile, holding their linked hands up in happiness.

\- We did it! - Dan couldn’t control his joy, a squeak coming out.

Their family cheered, everyone either crying or tearing up by now.

Phil turned to Dan with teary eyes and a cheeky smile. Leaning closer, he whispered, - Hey, Dan, are you still feeling jealous? -

\- Now everyone can be jealous of me because, as of today, you are officially mine. - Dan smirked, grabbing Phil’s hip.

\- I was always yours, Dan, - Phil replied, but laughed anyway, kissing his cheek. He couldn’t help it, Dan just looked so happy, so amazing.

Because, for Dan today, jealousy was the very last thing on his mind…

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you can donate anything to help @jencollins, let me know and a fanfic shall be written for you <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or comment?


End file.
